The present invention relates to a header for mounting a fuel filter to an engine and, more particularly, to a header which is flexibly mounted to an underlying surface of the engine to allow for rearward pivoting of the header and fuel filter mounted thereon relative to the engine to prevent the fuel filter from being damaged during a front end collision.